clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
TheRealBen
This article is realeased into the Public Domain. That means anyone, anywhere, can do anything with this article without any sort of request from its creator(s). It also means this article is no man's property, and can be distributed at will worldwide for any purpose and no attribution, including commercial (for profit) and education uses, as well as anything else. This applies worldwide, forever. :Not to be confused with Ben Hun. Ben (also known as Ben 100022 or his str00del name 83|\|) is the biggest backstabber in the history of the Clubb Phengin Weekee. He made almost all of Wompus78's friends turn against him, but TurtleShroom (penguin) and a few of his acquaintances realised what was going on and put an end to his insane charade. Background A petguin started up with this theory that "Ben" came from a galactic spaceship trying to kidnap the real Ben whom is actually the bad "Ben"'s enemy. "Ben" tried chasing him, but then escaped into a portal which lead him into our fair world. He met TEH FLUFFYZOID and learned how to be evil. He also transformed into a penguin and started wrecking havoc in CP. That's all. Oh, he then moved to the Clubb Phengin Weekee to vandalize it. Now that's all. Wait, we forgot the back story. Ben moved to the Weekee to vandalize, but was continuously PWNED by Wompus and TSP. After throwing a tantrum, Ben was kicked out of the whiteboard. He kidnapped a penguin called Russian One and said that he would not let Russian One go unless he gets let back into the Club Penguin Wiki, and so he came back. He declared that TurtleShroom (penguin) was Whoot Smackler Whoot in disguise (LOL) and that Wompus was the son of Mabel. Although Ben was legally aloud in the Club Penguin Wiki, barely anyone was happy about it; TurtleShroom and Wompus continued to PWN him. He eventually conned many innocent users into signing a petition declaring his Reformation, one which the "Dictator" and Wompus, among a few others, refused to sign. When his petition was ignored, Ben sent hate mail and started to whine. Ben started TPing TurtleShroom's palace in the Clubb Phengin Weekee and sent hate mail to his holiday house which he rented from Mister Fisk (to escape Ben). He continued harassing TSP until TS was forced to resign as "Dictator" of the community. As TurtleShroom tried to write his memoirs, Ben contacted him and told TurtleShroom that saying anything bad about Ben was against his rules and that if TurtleShroom even mentioned Ben in the memoirs he would call the Nebraskan police on him. No one knows what a Nebraska is. This lead to more conflict even though TurtleShroom had already resigned. TSP left a new government in his place, but even they couldn't stop the Ben rampage. Ben had brainwashed them as well, so TSP returned as a backseat driver. Snowman 1001, being the wise leader he was, was aware of the distress of the community and chose to have the people cast ballots to determine Ben's fate. Naturally, Wompus voted for Ben getting thrown out, as did Leekduck and Zapwire. Knowing he'd lose, Ben put on a disguise and voted for himself. He did this over and over again and rigged the vote, allowing himself to stay in the land. Surveillance cameras later caught his sending hate mail to TSP, and the deal was sealed. Ben was taken to stand in trial in front of the ex-Dictator, and that was that. Rejected by Str00dels Ben was so evil that the Str00del Force refused his membership. Everyone voted no. TRANSCRIPT: *Ben: ? *MOTP: No. *Ben: ? *Sp00nzoid: n0 *Ben: ? (gives pathetic version of The Look) *Professor Shroomsky and Turtleheimer: NO! **Ben cries* *Ben: ? *Everyone: O_O **Ben gets thrown out of the clubhouse and is tossed aboard an airplane taking him to The Slums. He joins the TaliBEANS and vows for revenge.* Involvement Ben has somehow become president of Slumalia, and is now second in command of all TaliBEANS. He is an official Scarer-ist and proud of it. He is currently plotting revenge on the Weekee and on UnitedTerra because they confiscated his toaster. Trivia * Ben doesn't just make Mabel look like a Saint, Ben makes Mabel look like the P.O.P.E.! * There are rumors that Ben is working for Sergeant Str00del to help overthrow Captain Str00del. * When Ben was "good", he had a crush on Yorkay Porkay. He still does, proof is -|41_Y0RK4Y_P0RK4Y1 here. * Ben almost got away with coming back. He used an account called Fiskerton Phantom (and a sockpuppet of a sockpuppet called DHawk) to regain entry into the CPW and CPFW. Nobody noticed him as Ben until they saw that his WHOIS was the same as IT. A checkuser was ran, and "Fisk" was exposed as the Ben. *Iamred777 never believed he was good. Quotes *"1 |_0\/3 U Y0R|<4Y!!!111!SHIFT" --- * Ben: Rowr! * Yorkay Porkay: It's RAWR YOU NOOB *pwns* * Ben: 1 571|_ l0\/3 U * Jasper: How many times are we gonna go through this? *bites* * Ben: OUCH U HAV SHARP TEETH!!111!!SHIFT * Jasper: n00b... See also * CPW: Day of Reckoning * Wompus78 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Public domain files